


Only In Quiet Moments

by Eliyes



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:03:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/981970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliyes/pseuds/Eliyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rictor plays with Shatterstar's hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only In Quiet Moments

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally posted on the Livejournal community RicStar February 14, 2007.
> 
> Beta credits to [lakidaa](http://lakidaa.livejournal.com/profile).

 

Rictor is only allowed to play with Shatterstar's hair when they're in bed. Granted, “bed” is subjective – they've bedded down in the cab _and_ the bed of the rickety truck that took them most of the way to Mexico, in fields and under trees, in caves and even in one derelict chapel over the course of this journey. They've even managed a couple of hotels, when there happened to be a collectible bounty on the people they hunted as part of Julio's quest to clean up his family.

The magic combination of circumstances seems to require quiet, usually with dim lighting, with them close together and not too wound up or tense. He wouldn't risk it if he were really feeling stressed; he'd be afraid of being too rough. 'Star wouldn't tolerate that, and the possibility of losing the right to this is too scary to contemplate.

Not that permission or rules have ever been stated. This is just one of the many things they don't talk about. It's just a private thing, a comfort thing. Rictor would rather have an unnecessary root canal then tell someone about it. It's no-one's business but theirs.

'Star has the most beautiful hair. It's red-gold, though time spent under the hot Mexican sun is slowly lightening it. He loves the way it catches the light. When they first met, it took a daily act of will to not be constantly distracted by it. Fortunately, Shatterstar had irritated the _hell_ out of him, so that had kept in check the urge to dig his hands into this tempting, gorgeous mane.

He's not really sure, looking back, when things changed. 'Star could still annoy him like no-one else when they'd already become friends; just part and parcel of getting under Julio's skin. He does remember the first time he could touch it – rubbing a lock of it over his fingers and wishing he'd had the chance to run his hands through the riot of curls 'Star had on top before he grew it all out.

When he'd come back from Mexico and found 'Star with it cut so short, his first impulse had been to find whoever did it and shockwave them into next week. Turned out 'Star was just as dismayed by the new 'do Rictor was sporting.

What a couple of idiots.

Well, they were both growing it out again, though 'Star's grew a little faster, possibly due in part to Rictor's attentions. He ran it through his fingers now, silently telling it with every touch that he remembered when it was long, that is was beautiful now but could be more so. He wondered, a little whimsically, if somehow his own hair was picking up half the thought, since it was getting a little curly.

He could still wind a length of 'Star's hair around one finger and let it go into a ringlet that stayed. It still felt the same, something Shatterstar had seemed so relieved by after the Benjamin Russell thing. It felt soft and silky, somehow light. Rictor never could have worn his hair back in a high tail like 'Star did; his hair was too heavy, thicker and somehow slicker.

He would never dare breathe the word “fluffy” to Shatterstar, but...

He glances up, now, to find 'Star smiling drowsily as Rictor draws a lock of hair to its full length down his chest. Thoughtfully, he draws down more, looking at how long it's gotten. Shatterstar makes a curious noise when Rictor pulls himself into a sitting position, but subsides when Ric just shakes his head.

He gathers up a hunk of the hair growing above and behind 'Star's ear, and smooths it down as one coil over 'Star's collarbone, the ends just even with his nipple. They lock eyes, and then slowly Shatterstar turns his face to the side to provide better access.

The braid Rictor makes is clumsy, the pieces of uneven size, and he has nothing to tie it off with. When he's done, 'Star sits up and quickly puts in a matching braid on the other side, much neater and quicker. He sits quietly as Rictor smooths them both over his shoulders, then digs his hands into the rest of the mane and pushes it back and up, mimicking how 'Star used to wear it.

Julio can feel himself smile, their faces too close now for him to see his reflection in Shatterstar's eyes. But the pale silver-blue eyes are looking at him warmly, and he can taste the shape of 'Star's smile when they kiss. Gaveedra-7 or Benjamin Russell, he's still Shatterstar, and that's good enough for Julio.

As he lets 'Star's hair down in favour of running his hands over his shoulders, pulling him closer, he feels strong fingers thread into the short curls over the nape of his neck. It makes him smile, because Shatterstar only plays with Rictor's hair when they're kissing.


End file.
